


Original Equipment Manufacturer

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cheese, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Fade to Black, First Time, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Tickle MePrompt: K/L where the frak did you get a model of Gaius Baltar's dick, and why?singerdiva





	Original Equipment Manufacturer

Lee knocked against the locker next to his and something rolled across the floor. He turned to pick it up. "Where the frak did they get a model of Gaius Baltar's dick, and what the frak for?"

Kara had been ignoring the noise in the bunkroom in favor of rubbing out a quick one. Nothing like a climax to get the blood pumping. But then the actual words hit her brain and she snorted. Her finger skipped over her clitoris and the resulting sound would have been embarrassing, except...

Shoving aside the curtain to her rack, she stared at Lee as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Baltar's dick, huh?" She looked at the object Lee was holding. "Most people would probably use that as a sex toy, Lee."

Color washed up Lee's shoulders and Kara couldn't help herself. "I think, Mr. CAG, sir, the better question is, how do you recognize the shape of the Vice President's dick? Is there more to being the President's Military Liaison than I know about?"

Lee sputtered, "There is nothing improper-"

In the sudden silence, Kara followed Lee's wide eyes back to her - tank askew and her hand still in her panties. He looked at the dildo in his hand and back to her, the question obvious.

Faking boredom, she said, "It's a little small for my taste." She let her eyes fall. "Looks like they'd have been better off to market the Arrow of Apollo. Now that's got some girth to it."

Lee's dick got harder. Kara did her best 'nothing to see here, move along' gesture and pulled the curtain shut before Lee could decide between disbelief and intrigue. She so did not need him to know how wet she was right now.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and imagined having a dildo the size and shape in Lee's briefs. Oh yeah. Totally worked for her. She squeezed her nipple and got her hand moving faster just in time for Lee to pull aside her curtain.

They stared at each other, the pulse in his neck beating in time with her heart, "Scoot over," Lee growled.

For once, she didn't question his order, just wiggled away from him as he settled into her rack.

Her voice cracked out, "Wha-"

Lee gave her the mischievous grin he saved for when he'd gotten something over on her. "If someone's going to create an Arrow of Apollo, you'll have to be able to give them the exact dimensions, right?" His hand palmed her belly, sliding lower until his fingers were alongside hers between her legs.

Kara bit her lip, and Lee licked at it as he pushed fingers into her. She whimpered into his mouth.

She regained her composure and slipped a hand into Lee's briefs. She smirked at him, "It's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it."

Lee leaned into her neck, "Gods, Kara, that's-"

"I know." She rolled her eyes. "But if I didn't break the mood, this was going to be over before it started."

Lee raised his head, locking his eyes with hers as he delved deeper with his fingers. "To get the measurements just right, I think we should plan on more than one session anyway."

Kara's burst of laughter became a moan when Lee's fingers brought her to climax. She shuddered, then pulled him on top of her. "We should definitely take more than one kind of measurement, as well. To get things just right."

Lee raised a puzzled brow, and she sighed. "Lee, that means why are we still wearing underwear?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lee has no idea who modeled for the dildo. He was trying something completely out of character to get into Kara's panties.


End file.
